


Happiness

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: I rewrote their scene, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, soft times, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Zeb finally brought his happiness home.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Writting for Kalluzeb Appreciation Week, tender/prisoner of the empire. I chose Tender. And man oh man I rewrote this three times. I love rewriting the epilogue.

Zeb still hadn’t told Alexsandr where they were going, but it was a lot of hyperspace jumps in the small ship that was the Phantom II. 

“Garazeb, will you ever tell me where we are going?” Alexsandr asked, almost a whine, while he stood from one of the passenger seats to the vacant co-pilot seat. 

Zeb shook his head with a chuckle, and turned his chair to look at Alexsandr, who was practically in a pout after the long hours in hyperspace. 

“It’s a surprise, Kal. And you’ll be surprised. It’s only a few more hours til we get there, so you can relax.” Zeb was trying to calm his mate down, not wanting him to start pacing in stress. Those two things always managed to make Alexsandr’s bad leg act up. 

Alexsandr  _ never _ admitted to pouting, though he did want the firmness of solid ground after the  _ eight hours  _ of hyperspace that Zeb took them through to this Mystery Place. 

Alexsandr tried to relax, by looking out the window into hyperspace, not prepared for when the small shuttle finally seemed to have gotten to the destination. Alexsandr jolted with the ship, looking out the viewport, seeing the star cluster in front of them. 

“Zeb, what is this?” Alexsandr murmured in wonder, vaguely remembering this, from years ago. He barely remembered chasing Zeb into this cluster, though what tore his eyes away from it was Zeb’s grinning face. 

“Oh, you haven’t seen nothin yet, Kal,” Zeb assured, not wanting the look of wonder to leave his mate’s face. Zeb starts piloting them into the cluster, and taps the star map to light up. “We’re almost there.” 

Alexsandr wasn’t completely processing what Zeb was saying, if he was saying anything at all. The star cluster around them was encompassing. 

Slowly, Zeb brought the ship around into the sight of a small planet. Alexsandr’s eyes slowly made their way to the planet, though a look of confusion swept across his face. 

“Zeb, where are we? What is this place?” Alexsandr stared at the planet, then slowly turned his head to look at Zeb. 

Zeb smiled, though it seemed it was more at the planet then at Alexsandr. “It’s Lira-San, Sasha.” 

Alexsandr tore his gaze away from Zeb, back to the planet, though he whipped his head to the airlock when he heard a ship dock. He stood slightly, and moved his hand to his side, where his blaster was. Zeb stood and eased his hand away. 

Zeb reached his large hands over Alexsandr’s eyes, not wanting the final surprise to be spoiled. “It’s fine, they’re friends I called.” Zeb rumbled, hoping to ease his mate, though the door hadn’t opened yet. 

Alexsandr slightly relaxed, knowing Zeb wouldn’t put either of them in any harm, and his hand dropped away from his holster. 

Alexsandr heard the automatic door open, and Zeb’s hand fell. Alexsandr couldn’t properly process who was in front of him. It was Lasats. More than he’d ever seen since that day, even though it was only four. 

“Captain Orrelios, you’re back. And with the Warrior, I see.” The oldest Lasat said, with an air of authority. Alexsandr wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was actually real, after what he had done. 

Zeb stood and helped Alexsandr out of his seat, slowly leading him towards the Lasats, with his arm around his shoulder. Alexsandr gave a small smile to the lasats, then to Zeb. 

“Hello.” Alexsandr managed, looking back at the Lasats. He didn’t deserve seeing them, he didn’t deserve to see them thrive. Zeb seemed so  _ happy _ , though it did seem that Alexsandr was a piece of that happiness. 


End file.
